The A team
by La que no debe ser nombrada
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando te das cuenta de que ya no ves tu mejor amigo como tal?
**¡Holaa!**

 **Esto va dedicado para "The British Empire" me esforcé como pude, espero que puedas disfrutarlo aunque sea un poquito.**

 **Aquí va, con mucho amor...**

* * *

Sus ojos estaban tan concentrados en el balón; lo miraba elevarse girando en cámara lenta, llegar en el punto más alto y detenerse por un segundo para bajar girando en sentido contrario. La palma de su mano lo golpeó con tal dureza que interrumpió en su giro imprimiéndole una gran velocidad. Miraba todo sigilosamente, sin perderse de ningún detalle. Iba cayendo mientras pensaba en su tiro perfecto, viendo la pelota golpear uno de los ángulos de la cancha.

O al menos en eso se trataba de concentrar.

Estaba tan nervioso que no sabía cómo actuar o qué hacer. Así que trataba de neutralizar tales pensamientos con el Vóleibol –aunque a duras penas lo conseguía– saltándose algunas clases, entrenando antes de que empezara la práctica oficial.

Llevó las manos en la cintura mientras respiraba profundamente para aclarar su mente y sonrió al atraparse a sí mismo pensando en aquello nuevamente, negó con desdén y agarró otra pelota pensando en volver a repetir otro de sus saques perfectos, esos de los que requerían una gran concentración, ocupar su mente en otras cosas para dejar de pensar en banalidades.

— ¿Cuántas veces piensas hacer esos saques? —Interrumpió Iwaizumi en el momento exacto en el que pensaba dar el salto para golpear la pelota. Oikawa se quedó parado mirándolo y la pelota que ya estaba en el aire cayó rebotando en su cabeza.

Tooru enfureció. No sabía si era por verlo, por sentirse interrumpido o porque la pelota había caído justo en su cabeza; Si verlo reír desde la puerta tan despreocupado o simplemente porque se trataba de Iwaizumi.

Y de nuevo no supo qué hacer.

Iwaizumi se sintió ciertamente incómodo al ver como Oikawa solo tomaba la pelota con una mano en vez de responder alguna cosa; era extraño, el Oikawa de siempre no podía comportarse así, aún así no dijo nada mientras lo observaba desde su lugar. Oikawa, quien se encontraba de espaldas, se volteó a ver a su as de nuevo tomando la pelota con ambas manos haciéndola girar y parándola de manera intermitente.

— Tenemos un torneo por ganar —dijo Oikawa con sequedad sin quererlo -y se reprendió mentalmente por hacerlo-, golpeó la pelota contra el piso sin quitarle la vista de encima y caminó más allá del fondo de la cancha para volver a repetir su saque interrumpido.

Él no respondió nada. Simplemente se puso su calzado deportivo y avanzó a través del gimnasio, dejando su bolso en un banquillo, para ir hasta Oikawa, tomó una pelota de las tantas que había en el cesto y la mateó con fuerza para que chocara contra la pelota que había lanzado al aire Oikawa para volver a hacer su saque; ocasionando que ambas pelotas salieras disparadas hacia direcciones aleatorias. Oikawa se volteó a mirarlo con más rabia.

— ¿Vas a decirme lo que te pasa o qué? —le desafió Hajime.

— Nada —dijo siendo más cortante que hace un momento, demostrando más de lo que quería. Estaba tratando de controlar su nerviosismo pero no podía y eso le estaba sacando de quicio—. Solo estoy tratando de hacer saques.

— Levanta para mí.

¿Por qué de todas las personas tenía que venir él, a quien justamente no quería ver?

¿Por qué tenía que actuar como si no pasara nada?

Oikawa lo pensó por un tiempo, pero terminó aceptando al ver el rostro de su compañero tan serio mirándolo fijamente, no teniendo aparentemente otra opción.

— Bueno, bueno —balbuceó con aires de grandeza levantando los brazos mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía hacia el sitio del armador. Pensó seriamente en correr del gimnasio mientras tenía oportunidad pero rechazó su idea. Se hizo una nota mental no volver al gimnasio si es que quería evadir a alguien del equipo, definitivamente fue una estúpida idea.

— ¡Voy a lanzarla! —gritó Iwaizumi desde el fondo de la cancha cuando vio a Oikawa en la posición del armador.

Oikawa asintió con determinación.

Iwaizumi levantó la pelota en dirección a Oikawa para después salir corriendo y rematar una vez que su compañero la colocara, saltó a su izquierda con toda su fuerza. Oikawa, fijándose más bien en Iwaizumi, levantó la pelota con demasiada fuerza haciendo que fuera más alto de lo que quería; Iwaizumi tuvo que estirarse para poder tocar la pelota con la punta de sus dedos y hacerla pasar a duras penas, dejó de pensar en que estaba en el aire perdiendo estabilidad y cayendo al suelo, aun así logró detener el impulso con sus manos así que no resultó nada grave más que un raspón en el antebrazo.

Oikawa se miró las yemas de los dedos cuando hubo hecho su levantada, contempló después la cara de fastidio de Iwaizumi desde el suelo. Sintió un escalofrío al ver lo enojado que estaba y trató de disipar ese rencor momentáneo:

— Iwa-chan, eso fue totalmente mi culpa —se disculpó dándose un golpe con el puño cerrado, a modo de broma.

— No, yo salté a destiempo —Oikawa se quedó mudo sabiendo que era una vil mentira y no fue capaz de tratar de hacer que le culpara porque en seguida se repuso y fue hacia la cesta que contenía las demás pelotas— ¡Otra vez! —gritó quitándolo de su nube.

Oikawa suspiró intranquilo. Sabía que estaba nervioso pero el hecho de hacer malas levantadas era algo que no podía simplemente soportar, así que cerró los ojos buscando concentración, se agachó abriendo los brazos preparado para recibir el siguiente balón.

Observó la pelota venir hasta él mientras veía a Iwaizumi correr por su lado izquierdo como siempre, levantó los brazos pensando en cómo lo haría, demasiado desconcentrado, demasiado tarde.

— ¡Izquierda! —gritó Iwaizumi saltando preparado para rematar la pelota que viniera.

Y, efectivamente, la pelota pasó de largo la palma de su mano; Oikawa había levantado demasiado amplio para la posición en la que se encontraba Hajime. Pero, sin dudar, levantó su mano izquierda logrando golpearla con su puño de todas maneras y lograra hacer pasar esa levantada forzada. Esta vez cayó de pie, sin perder la compostura. Se giró a mirar a Oikawa inmediatamente, pensó en darle un puñetazo para lograr que se concentrara de una maldita vez, pero se guardó todos esos impulsos y arrebatos del momento pensando en su armador.

Oikawa, por su parte, no supo qué decir, eso había sido un total desastre... ¿Cuándo había hecho una levantada tan imperfecta? ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera podía decirse que era la de un armador titular. La situación lo había superado por completo; no podía concentrarse, decir nada, ni siquiera podía hacer una levantada como Dios mandaba.

Y quería decir algo pero no había palabra para expresar su idiotez, levantar la pelota de esa manera eran cosas que le pasaba cuando normalmente estaba demasiado nervioso por sus estúpidos complejos. Odiaba ese sentimiento. Ser incapaz de ejecutar sus levantadas como siempre lo hacía, lo hacía sentir malditamente mal y sin embargo, no lo iba a lograr. ¿Debería ya dejar la cancha? Lo único que quería era dejar todo atrás, mandarlo todo al carajo. Estaba tan enojado consigo mismo por ser tan inepto.

— Esta vez lograré rematarla —finalmente dijo Iwaizumi mirándolo fijamente aumentando ese sentimiento pesimista que sentía dentro de sí mismo—. Para eso soy tu as.

Y más que tranquilidad solo sintió como su ira iba creciendo ¿Es que nunca iba a echarle la culpa? ¿Por qué no le culpaba? ¿Por qué seguía con todo eso?

Volvieron a intentarlo. Después de unas cuantas levantadas fallidas de Oikawa y salidas en falso por parte de Iwaizumi, solo se respiraba un ambiente pesado. En un intento por tratar de conectarse solamente se desconectaban más y más, hasta el punto que Oikawa perdió totalmente las ganas de seguir intentándolo. _¿Para qué?_ era lo único que tenía en mente.

Oikawa se secó el sudor de la frente con su muñequera mientras veía a su compañero tomarse de las piernas respirando agitadamente por correr y saltar tantas veces. Fue a tomar su botella de agua mientras pensaba en las horribles colocaciones que estaba lanzando y como no podían siquiera hacer un remate digno de un equipo como el suyo; apretó su botella con demasiada fuerza haciendo que se desbordara y mojara parte de su remera, solo reaccionó tomando su remera por su pecho, lamentándose por todo; por sus malditos sentimientos, la maldita culpa, sus malditas levantadas que apestaban, maldecía todo internamente.

— Una vez m…

— ¿Por qué maldita sea quieres seguir intentándolo? —gritó totalmente fuera de sí.

Iwaizumi, quien se encontraba caminando afuera de la cancha en dirección a su amigo, se detuvo en seco al escucharlo, dubitativo sobre acercársele o quedarse ahí mismo donde estaba parado. Pero no hizo falta que hiciera nada: Oikawa exhaló con fuerza mientras dejaba su botella en el banquillo del gimnasio y en un arrebato se dio la vuelta hacia Iwaizumi, dio unos pasos fuertes hacia él y lo agarró de la remera atrayéndolo hacia él de manera abrupta, zarandeándolo sin piedad, totalmente fuera de sí.

— Si soy yo el que falló en todos estos ataques —Iwaizumi se tensó para evitar que Oikawa lo sacudiera excesivamente, lo miraba fijamente mientras Oikawa seguía frunciendo el ceño con los cachetes rojos por tanta rabia, el tono de su voz lastimaba, pareciera como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse y que cada palabra era una estocada para su garganta

»¿POR QUÉ NO ME ECHAS LA CULPA? —gritó de nuevo atrayendo más a Iwaizumi.

»¡Y aun así quieres seguir y…!

Sintió un gran golpe en su frente cuando iba a gritar algo más. Iwaizumi había aprovechado la oportunidad cuando Oikawa lo atrajo con más brusquedad para darle un cabezazo con toda su fuera, haciendo que su frente –y la de Oikawa- sangraran por el impacto. El castaño tomó su frente con sus manos bajando la mirada, incapaz de decir nada del bochorno que sentía por tal escándalo estrafalario que se había mandado incapaz de controlar su bestia interna. Trataba de cubrir su patética cara con sus manos, quería desaparecer de ese maldito lugar.

— ¿Qué es lo quieres? —Dijo finalmente Iwaizumi—. ¿Qué me quede quieto esperando a que te vuelvas a concentrar? ¿Qué te deje solo con quién sabe qué en la cabeza?

Y una vez más fue incapaz de levantarse a mirarle a la cara a su amigo, el silencio fue la respuesta a sus preguntas.

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó de nuevo—. ¿Vas a decirme de una maldita vez lo que te pasa?

Oikawa sonrió con tristeza al escuchar esa pregunta; ni siquiera él tenía bien claro lo que pasaba por su mente y su compañero quería que lo explicara. Entonces pensó por unos segundos y el gimnasio entero quedó en un silencio sepulcral en ese tiempo, pensó en lo que tanto había querido evitar, en el sentimiento que tenía que deseaba no tener; pensó en las palabras que usaría, en cómo explicaría algo de lo que ni siquiera estaba seguro.

Finalmente se decidió por girar la cara para mirar a su compañero. Su gesto era duro, inexpresivo, como si se tratara de una roca a la cual no conseguiría mover de su lugar hasta que no consiguiera lo que estaba buscando. Y eso le fascinó, de alguna manera, estaba extrañamente fascinado en todo lo que aquello significaba, y era eso mismo lo que lo enfurecía.

Porque no se entendía consigo mismo. Una parte estaba allí odiando a Iwaizumi por todo ese escándalo que estaba armando, y otra estaba fascinado con esa misma figura. ¿Es que eso era normal? Y entonces se le vino todo a la mente como un huracán: Tantos recuerdos a su lado, todas las veces que ese maldito le había visto llorar y las veces en la que él buscaba levantarle el ánimo; cuando trataba de hacer que se diera cuenta de su valor como jugador, como persona.

Y venía desde hace un tiempo con todo esto adentro sofocándolo. ¿Debía decírselo? ¿Preguntarle?

Y en ese mismo momento le vino la idea en la mente como una estocada en el pecho.

— Tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que empiece la práctica de la tarde —Iwaizumi miraba totalmente a la deriva, consiguiendo quitar a Oikawa de su nube para que pudieran hablar aunque sea por un momento, y si así conseguía que su amigo recobrara su maldita compostura valdría totalmente la pena todo por lo que había pasado.

— Iwa-chan, estás sangrando —respondió poniéndose firme en frente suyo, llevó una mano hasta su frente quitándole un poco con la punta de su índice y mostrándole un segundo después. Iwaizumi miró todo aquello calmado, dándole tiempo para que hablara cuando se sintiera más a gusto.

Oikawa suspiró para quitarse todo aquel peso que sentía sobre sus hombros.

— Sabes desde hace un tiempo he estado sintiéndome extraño conmigo mismo —empezó tratando de usar las palabras exactas para no dejar pasar ningún detalle—. No he podido entender nada lo que he estado experimentando, simplemente me vuelve loco pensar en esto.

» Y luego corrió el rumor de que estabas estudiando con una chica de tu sala todos los días, que pasabas mucho tiempo con ella y que era como tu… —Oikawa se quedó un rato sonrojado tratando de pensar en otra palabra y balbuceaba en su intento.

— ¿Una novia? —preguntó finalmente Iwaizumi. Oikawa se puso aún más rojo de lo que estaba.

— Yo… Pensé en eso… —repuso con un tono bajo, maldiciéndose por parecer más bobo de lo que ya podía ser—. Que en realidad estaba molesto porque no me lo habías dicho a pesar de que seamos amigos desde siempre…

— O que no te lo había dicho porque en realidad no pasaba nada… —le interrumpió con rudeza. En realidad se estaba enojando al pensar que estaba haciendo todo un teatro por una nimiedad como esa, caminó ofuscado hasta el banquillo en donde sacó una toallita y se sacó todo el resto de sangre que tenía en la frente con una brutalidad que hacía que le doliera aún más.

— ¡Espera! —gritó Oikawa desde el medio de la cancha todavía sin mirarlo—. Yo… De verdad te odié al verte con esa chica hoy —susurró

Iwaizumi tomó su botella de agua y le dio un trago mientras analizaba las palabras que acababa de oír, mas pese a su gran intento no llegó a nada destacable. No entendía por qué seguía dándole la vuelta a todo eso si ya le había dicho que no era nada y en el fondo de su cabeza sentía que algo no cuadraba con todo eso. ¿Era tanto como para odiar?

— Tal vez no lo entiendas, Iwa-chan —continuó mientras caminaba hasta llegar en frente de él—, yo mismo no lo entendía hasta hace unos minutos —Se quedó quieto mirándolo frente a frente—. El caso es que creo que yo… yo…

Entonces fue en ese momento, el preciso instante en que vio a través de sus ojos castaños, que entendió lo que había estado queriendo decirle.

— ¡Idiota! —gritó Iwaizumi confiriéndole un puñetazo en el hombro derecho, haciendo que perdiera la palabra de su boca, iba a replicar algo más que "¡Ay!" pero Iwaizumi fue más rápido que él—. Hemos estado juntos por toda una vida, no necesito saber más que eso.

Oikawa sintió sus ojos brillar al escucharlo decir eso, no lo entendía para nada pero se oía tan bien, tan seguro, _¡TAN IWA-CHAN!_ Pensó enseguida. Se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos antes de que se sintiera incómodo y ambos desviaran las miradas como si se tratara de un juego de niños, y aquel juego se sentía tan dulce.

— No termino de entender lo que quisiste decir, pero creo que hay algo más que debería decirte —susurró con el tono bajo volviéndose hacia él, dio un paso hacia él y al ver que él no retrocedió añadió: O más bien, que quiero darte…

Y se abalanzó sobre rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello uniendo sus labios a los de Iwaizumi sin siquiera analizar lo que estaba haciendo. Esperó un segundo así esperando el gran golpe de Iwa-chan para mandarlo a volar hasta el otro lado del mundo, pero al no sentirse apartado comenzó a besarlo con aún mayor intensidad, y sintió, un rato después, como Iwaizumi se atajaba de los lados de su remera; no entendió si estaba en planes de querer apartarlo o no, pero no le hizo caso, sentir sus labios acariciando los suyos ya le estaba dando la pauta de que definitivamente le estaba correspondiendo aquel beso.

Y tras una gran intensidad se separaron para tomar una bocanada de aire cada uno. Se miraron fijamente por un segundo sin decir nada, tras un periodo de silencio Oikawa empezó a reírse aun sosteniendo a Iwaizumi con sus brazos, bajó su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro riéndose más fuerte, y al final sintió como él le abrazaba cubriendo la totalidad de su espalda, dejándose llevar por su risa contagiosa por ese instante.

— Iwa-chan, sí que lo tenías bien oculto —se burló Oikawa sin saber exactamente de qué se burlaba, después de todo había sido él el del infortunio.

— No quiero escuchar eso precisamente de ti, Trashykawa —respondió.

Oikawa subió respirando a sobre la piel del cuello de Iwaizumi, se sentía algo pegajosa por el sudor pero no por eso dejaba de disfrutar aquello. De hecho, se sintió tan libre después de todo lo que había dicho y hecho que aquello sentía como la gloria misma, la misma ira que sentía hace un tiempo había desaparecido para esclarecer todos sus sentimientos. Y siguió hasta sostener su barbilla con una de sus manos, volviendo a besarlo con mucha menos intensidad, pero con más dulzura.

Se separaron después de aquello, sin saber exactamente qué debían decir después de aquello.

Iwaizumi tomó uno de los balones que había quedado cerca con una mano y luego caminó de vuelta hasta Oikawa señalándolo con el balón, puso el balón en su pecho haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco, Iwaizumi tenía el ceño fruncido.

— Si hay algo de lo que estoy orgulloso de decir es que te acompañé desde tus malos momentos como jugador hasta el gran armador que eres ahora, así que por favor —hizo una pausa—, levanta para mí cuántas veces puedas hasta que se nos acabe este tiempo de preparatoria.

Oikawa sonrió con inefable seguridad.

— Por supuesto, mi noble caballero —respondió volviéndose a reír a carcajadas.

Caminó con la pelota hasta el sitio del armador y, cuando vio que Iwaizumi estaba en el fondo de la cancha listo para el siguiente ataque, le tiró la pelota para que la lanzara y así pudiera levantarla para él. Despejó su mente con sus ojos cerrados y sintió la posición en la que mejor remataba siempre Iwaizumi, lo observó correr y saltar en cámara lenta, levantó el balón con un delicado toque con sus yemas; Iwaizumi golpeó el balón como si hubiera llegado milagrosamente a su mano después de tanto tiempo sin tener aquella sensación que solo podía tener cuando Oikawa lograba aquello.

Ambos miraron sus manos después de terminar la jugada, ambos con muecas en sus rostros que no podían ocultar su emoción, justo como si se trasladaran 10 años atrás y lo lograran por primera vez

— Esas son las levantadas de un verdadero rey —exclamó Iwaizumi con una sonrisa.

Oikawa levantó su mano para chocar los cinco con su compañero, este golpeó con tal fuerza que hizo que ambos volvieran a reír con verdadera alegría; dejaron sus manos entrelazadas por un segundo, soltándose únicamente para luego volver a la práctica de la siguiente jugada.

 **-FIN-**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado. En realidad trabajé mucho en esto aunque no salga demasiado bien. ¡Saludos a todos!**


End file.
